


Beyond Besame

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's POV<br/>Gap Filler (In between episodes 308 and 309)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Besame

_“Lift me up and take me for a ride.I need to know what you feel for me inside.”  
_

  
      Against a canvas of synchronized murmurs and gasps, the ride is sensuous and excruciating, inflaming nerve endings like an out of control blaze. But you know the torturous journey is necessary to understand what had been lost, to repair what had been broken, and to appreciate what had been refound. The way you need air to breathe, you also need this physical conversation, not only to reaffirm the both of you, but each of you as well.  
  
      Your nerves twinge and sweat clings to your overheated skin with the effort of restraint. An occasional bead drops from your brow to the impatient man lying on the bed and he wriggles at the splash, a small noise sneaking from his throat. His eyes deepen to a lusty indigo blue when you teasingly brush your cockhead back and forth over his eager hole. Child-like pouty lips, red and swollen from your insatiable hunger, form a perfect O as you enter him, easing the full length of your shaft inside. As if aware of the familiar surroundings, it glides effortlessly into the narrow channel, home at last. Balls deep, your eyes flutter shut as his moist heat sucks you in, holding you hostage.  
  
      Transfixed by the sight, you suspend yourself perfectly still over him, carnal desire momentarily tempered by the wonder of the act and its place in your life. As he adjusts to the intrusion, you study every nuanced flicker. But the ache in your arms becomes too much. You lower yourself gently, disbelieving fingers threading through straw colored hair as if to confirm his presence.  
  
      Emboldened by his sigh of satisfaction, you start to move in the most primal way. In and out, in and out, your thrusts are fluid but determined. With a passion heightened by too long an absence, your bodies join in a poetic dance au deux that threatens to consume the room in quiet fire.  
  
      Even when he begs in a husky growl to let him come, you hold back—until his breathless cry, _“Brian!”_ shatters your resolve, overwhelming you with the need to claim him, to make him yours. The barriers break and the floodgates open with one final push.  
  
      His face a kaleidoscope of emotion, he stiffens in toe-curling pleasure as liquid heat spills between you. Only then do you relinquish control. With his name on your lips in supplication, you pulse your release into the condom before collapsing on top of him. For one brief perfect moment in time, two are one in a coalescence of body and spirit, leaving you spent and drained.  
  
      Short-winded breaths punctuate the silent darkness as you both struggle to calm your thumping hearts. Sated and content at last, previously ignored unspoken questions and nagging concerns slowly filter through your post-coital haze. You give an imperceptible shake of your head. Not tonight, you chide yourself.  
  
      You turn on your side to watch him sleep and reach out to feather blond strands from his damp neck. His steady breathing is a hypnotic lullabye and soon your eyelids droop with exhaustion. But before you join him in deep slumber, you touch his shoulder in reassurance, to make sure this isn’t yet another dream where you wake up in a cold sweat in an empty bed.  
  
      A small grin softens the angular planes of your face. No, it’s not a dream. He’s back. Comforted by his presence, you sleep soundly for the first time in weeks.    
  
                                 _“You’re not a dream, you’re not an angel, you’re a man._  
_You could have stayed outside my heart but in you came._  
_And here you’ll stay until it’s time for you to go.”   ©B.S.Marie_


End file.
